resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Hale
Nathan Hale was a legendary sergeant in the United States Army, who was largely responsible for the liberation of Britain in July, 1951. Biography Background Born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota on November 23, 1922. Shortly after his birth, Nathan Hale's parents both succumbed to the lingering complications of the influenza epidemic of 1918. With no nearby relatives, Hale was declared a ward of the state. After a series of odd jobs, Hale enlisted in the United States Army in 1945, and was stationed at Camp Wolters in Texas. In 1946 he was promoted to Private First Class and was cited for racing in tanks and going over the speed limit. Two years later Hale was promoted to the rank of Sergeant. In February 1949, he was transferred to a military camp in Achnacarry, Scotland where he was elected for the Inaugural Ranger Orientation Program which he passed in May 1949. Two months later he was transferred to the 1st Ranger Regiment in Fort Benning, Georgia. Hale was a capable soldier, but during a live-fire exercise, he led an unconventional gambit against a mock target that led to the deaths of most of his squad and several observers, and he himself was grievously injured. The incident was attributed to faulty munitions. Hale was rehabilitated at the Army's Higgins Trauma Center in Montana. After exhaustive therapy and many operations, Hale returned to active duty. His commanding officers consistently rewarded Hale with higher-risk missions due to his natural skill in battle, but psychologists expressed concern that he had a death wish. Before the events of Resistance: Fall of Man, on December 1, 1950 Hale volunteered in Project Abraham, a secret government organization who were experimenting to find a cure to the "European Influenza" (This was in fact the Chimeran Virus). The reason for volunteering in Project Abraham was stated in an induction interview that he thought that something else is going on in Europe that the government isn't telling them. He also said that he thinks that someone like him should volunteer for the project. Hale was one of the few subjects to survive. As such, Hale had grown semi-immune to the Chimeran Virus, which saved his life in York several months later. Appearances ''Resistance: Fall of Man On July 11th, 1951, Hale was deployed along with the rest of the First Ranger Regiment to York as part of Operation: Deliverance. When his squad was attacked by Chimeran Crawlers, Hale was infected with the Chimeran virus. However, Hale awoke even after being infected (Due to the immunity he gained from Project Abraham). He now possessed gold-colored eyes, but aside from that, seemed healthy. Not long after being infected, he was re-captured by the Chimera during a Spire attack after defending a rally point in a bus depot with the remains of his regiments, and taken to a Chimeran Conversion Center in Grimsby. With the help of Cpt. Rachel Parker, he managed to escape, and proceeded to fight several battles across England. In Manchester, Hale assisted British forces in procuring the "secret weapon" that was part of the Anglo-American military exchange. When the human forces fought off the incoming Chimeran forces, Hale curiously approached the container of the "weapon" and suddenly receives a psychic vision-connection with the "weapon", but quickly regaining his sanity. The "weapon" was later successfully deliver to Northern Command in Cheshire, England, only for it to be attacked by Chimeran forces shortly afterward. During his fight through Northern Command, Hale discovers that the "secret weapon" is actually an Angel. When confronting the Angel, the Angel attempt to enter and control Hale's mind, but Hale manage to resist the mind-meld and shoot the creature's head with his assault rifle, killing it. Continuing his war effort, Hale, along with Lt. Steven Cartwright, travel through Cheddar Gorge and made a discovery that the Chimeran towers throughout Britain had been excavated instead of being built as initially thought before. Hale later followed a Chimeran tunnel from Bracknell all the way to London. Through his connection to the Chimera, Hale comes to the conclusion that destroying the central Tower in London will somehow result in the total defeat of the Chimera in Britain. As British and American forces make a massive assault on the London Tower in the Battle of London, Hale infiltrated the tower and destroy its central nuclear fission reactor, resulting in a massive explosion that demolishes the main Tower. The reaction propagates along the Chimera conduit network, destroying all the Towers in Britain and killing all of the Angels inside. With the Angels dead, the remaining Chimera forces quickly die off. He was presumed killed in the explosion that destroyed the tower, but was later reveal to be alive in the snowy outskirts of London, where he is taken custody by a squad of mysterious American soldiers led by Major Richard Blake. Resistance 2'' The Black Ops squad led by Major Blake along with Hale travel to the Special Projects Research Administration (SPRA) "Igloo" Base in Iceland. After discovering that Igloo Base is under attack by the Chimera and becoming involved in the conflict, he and Major Blake fought their way through Igloo and encountered a released Angel-like Chimera being known as Daedalus, who enigmatically speaks to Hale ("They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful") before escaping the facility. After escaping from Igloo Base with the remaining SRPA personnel along with Blake and a crucial Russian scientist, Dr. Malikov, Hale becomes part of a task force called the Sentinels, where his teammates, all infected with the Chimeran virus like Hale, have their infections kept in check with frequent Chimeran Inhibitor injections. Over the next two years, Hale is promoted to Lieutenant and becomes a part of the Sentinel force in charge of Echo Squad (consists of Sergeant Benjamin Warner, Specialist Aaron Hawthorne, and Corporal Joseph Capelli), and put on the same regimen of inhibitors to prevent the virus from changing him further. During the Chimera invasion of America, Hale and Exho Squad escaped from SRPA 3 in San Francisco. Throughout the invasion, Hale and Echo Team find themselves in Orick, California to destroy a Chimeran battleship and discovering the Chimeran fleet's plan on breaching the Liberty Defense Perimeter. Echo Team later destroy a Chimeran subfleet near the border of the Perimeter in Twin Falls, Idaho by reactivating the disable Liberty Towers. Following his operation in Twin Falls, Hale receive a distress message from Dr. Malikov in Station Genesis in Bryce Canyon where Daedalus and his forces are activating the canyon's tower. Hale refuses to return to base for his Inhibitor Treatment, disregarding the fact that he is long overdue, and instead takes a black ops squad to 'Station Genesis' in order to extract Malikov from the base. While encountering heavy amount of Chimeran forces and the appearance of "The Swarm", Hale is able to successfully retrieve Malikov from the base but not before encountering Daedalus again who activated the tower. Malikov explains to Hale that Daedalus used to be a human known as Private Jordan Adam Sheppard, but, along with Hale, was part of "Project Abraham". Sheppard was part of Malikov's tests, and one of the three (the other two being Hale himself and Capelli) are injected with pure Chimeran DNA. Unlike Hale and Capelli, who had the DNA go into submission, Sheppard's injection morphed his body into the barely human form of Daedalus, and gave him knowledge of the Chimera's origins and goals. After recovering Malikov, Hale and Echo Squad are ordered to go to Chicago in order to deactivate one of several activated Chimera towers throughout America that are slowly building up energy for reasons unknown. After Hale kills a Leviathan, Malikov is able to deactivate the Chicago Tower, only to find the tower is shortly reactivated remotely from Iceland, and realizing the only way to shut down the tower network, is to travel to Iceland. The Sentinels and the other SRPA soldiers launch an assault against the Holar Tower where Daedalus is controlling the tower network throughout the globe. But the strike force later find it to be a trap, with many of the forces being lost. However, Hale and Echo Squad are able to enter the tower, only to find Daedalus waiting for them. During their time in the tower, Warner and Hawthorne are killed, though Hale is stabbed in the stomach by Daedalus and passes out. Hale wakes up and finds that it is six weeks later; the Chimera have overrun the American defenses, killing over 80 million people, and forcing the 3 million remaining survivors to America's last stronghold in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Hale also discovers that because he went so long without the inhibitor, his body has succumbed to the virus, and he has only three hours before it fully consumes him; Capelli, the only remaining Sentinel other than Hale who is responsible for rescuing him (Hale) from Holar, asks Hale if he's going to make his last few hours count. Hale decides to use this time to take part in an attack on the majority of the Chimera fleet currently hovering above the Gulf of Mexico around the Chicxulub Crater on the Yucatan Peninsula. Hale and Capelli are able to recover a nuclear warhead, a fission bomb, and deliver it onto Daedalus' ship, but Major Richard Blake and his squad, who are taking the warhead to the ship's central reactor, are killed, and it is taken by Chimeran forces and brought to Daedalus. Hale makes his own way to Daedalus and kills him; though upon touching its corpse, Hale is suddenly overwhelmed by strong Psychokinetic abilities. Hale escapes with Capelli after activating the bomb; the explosion wipes out most of the fleet, and Hale and Capelli barely avoid incineration, only to have their ship malfunction, forcing them to crash land. When the two Sentinels emerge from the shuttle to discover that space has turned red with three planet-like spheres. Capelli discovers Hale has become overcome by the virus. In his "transcended" voice, Hale recalls Daedalus' words: "They are calling to us, can you hear them?... It's beautiful." He finishes his statement to Capelli, saying, "This is just the beginning." Having witnessed the apparent transformation of his superior officer, Capelli reluctantly executes his superior officer with his pistol. At this point his status is unknown. See Also *Intel 4, Dossier (Hale, Nathan) Category:Characters Category:United States Army Category:Sentinels Category:Human